deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Six vs. Specialists
This is a What-If battle between the Operators from Rainbow Six: Siege and the Specialists from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Interlude Boomstick: Bang! Bang! Bang! Who doesn't love multiplayer shooter games? Just grab your controller and a group of friends and you can pretend to be elite soldiers on dangerous missions. ... Or just die all the time. Wiz: Add in gadgets, tactics, and diverse roles, and you got a recipe for top notch tactical multiplayer games. Like Rainbow Six: Siege. Boomstick: And Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. But which is the deadlier team? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Operators (Rainbow Six: Siege) Since there is so many operators. I'm only going to use 5 Attackers and 5 Defenders. How should I form the team? The most typical Rainbow Six team The team where members match the abilities or gadgets of the Black Ops 4 specialists The strongest Rainbow Six team to face the Black Ops 4 specialists Specialists (Call of Duty: Black Ops 4) Nomad Prophet Battery Crash Ajax Seraph Ruin Firebreak Torque Recon Who are you rooting for? Rainbow Six Call of Duty Neither Who do you think will win? Rainbow Six Call of Duty It will be a draw I have no idea Interlude Wiz: Because the gameplay of Rainbow Six: Siege and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 have significant differences, we need to set some rules for the Death Battle in order to make this work. The purpose is to compare the abilities and traits of these characters and their weapons to see who would win in a death match. Boomstick: So, this will be a 10 vs. 10 deathmatch where the objective is for the team to kill the other team. No hostage. No bomb or defuser. No flag or place to defend. Wiz: Because one of the important tactics of Rainbow Six is to destroy the environment, some walls will be destructable and equivalent to soft surfaces, but all floors and ceilings are reinforced surfaces. Boomstick: Because of the Death Battle condition that one team must die for the other to win, respawning is not allowed. Respawning would put Rainbow Six at a huge disadvantage and mess up the rule that your opponent must die. Wiz: But to be fair, there will be no preparation phase for Rainbow Six. If Rainbow Six wants to set up defenses or do reconnaissence, they have to do it while Black Ops 4 is on the move. Besides, a rule in Death Battle is that the combatants do not have an unfair chance to prepare against their opponent. Boomstick: And the Black Ops 4 specialists can destroy Rainbow Six's defenses similar to how they are destroyed in Rainbow Six: Siege. What? You can't expect Rainbow Six to win simply by boarding up a room. Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle